


don’t say it’s unholy (green grows slowly)

by ElasticElla



Category: Neopets
Genre: Exes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: She still dreams of Dora, can’t help but separate the happy hazy memories from before away from the faerie that- ugh, she can’t even think it.
Relationships: Illusen/Jhudora (Neopets)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green, femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	don’t say it’s unholy (green grows slowly)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



> first part of the title is from hey violet’s unholy & first attempt writing neopets fic, hope it's alright!

Illusen turns away the adventurer, they must be new, most people know they cannot come to her to get a quest after visiting Jhudora. The damage is already done, and she retreats deeper into her glade, trying to get the smell out of her nose, sniffs every passing flower. 

It doesn’t work, it never does. 

(The faintest echo of a scent, burnt sugar, would if she could sneeze it away.)

.

She still dreams of Dora, can’t help but separate the happy hazy memories from before away from the faerie that- ugh, she can’t even think it. Eyes closed, it’s easy to remember her sure fingers as they braided her hair, as they helped dye her hair green. Dora saying she’d finally match the plants she doted on so, and Illusen picking out a brighter green for her turn. 

Not quite a matching dye job, and Illusen wonders what it says that neither of them have changed their hair since. 

(Probably just that they’re both stubborn.)

.

It’s tempting, far too tempting to return to Faerieland. To make her case to the Queen or Jhudora, depending on her mood. True or false, Jhudora would smother her in kisses, kiss the sense right out of her head. (Or maybe something crueler- but what could be more cruel than giving her a hollow version of everything she wants?)

There’s a reason she never confessed to the Queen. She couldn’t bear it if anything happened to Dora, still can’t. 

.

Under the cover of night, Illusen remembers Dora’s lips, far softer than they appear. Remembers how they didn’t always house such harsh tidings, could pour a litany of blush inducing words right into her ear. 

There’s the briefest moment, between dreaming and wakefulness, the briefest moment when Illusen thinks it’s real. 

(Her name has never felt like a curse before.)

.

‘There,’ Illusen had declared, setting the crown of vines atop Dora’s head, ‘our beautiful victor’. 

‘And there is no prize with such an exquisite crown?’ she teased. 

Illusen acted impulsively, leaning in to brush their lips together, heat flushing her cheeks. 

Dora’s hand came up to cup her cheek, kissing her back. ‘Had I known that’s how you celebrated poogle races, I would have agreed sooner.’ 

(Illusen can’t help but wonder when the memory hits: did Jhudora already have the cauldron then? Was she already planning on-)

.

Sometimes Illusen wonders why Jhudora doesn’t accept questers after they visit her. She can’t remember who started it, but it could simply be a reactionary measure. 

She can’t help but hope her magic somehow clings to the adventurers, is brought back to Dora.


End file.
